


Dramaticy

by UndertaIe



Series: The Fluff slash Sin and Rarepair Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also why am i talking in these tag?, Also yay big chapter, Angst, Bound to make you cry, Death, Gore, I should stop., M/M, Maybe because im the only one that writes this ship?, This ship is getting More and more cannon the more i write it, that the reason why., yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry Finds out about Fresh and Paperjam being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is getting more and more cannon the more times I write it. :)

Oooh, Fresh! You do not love me anymore!"

*He darted his head away, as if it was in a Novela sence. He was on the couch, and looked at him with such pitiful eyes.

*[Fresh raised an eyebrow at Blue. He sighed gently, resting his arms on the back of the chair.]

*And what makes ya' say that uncool stuff?

"Explain.. why THIS PERSON.."

*He held up a picture of Paperjam kissing Fresh on the cheek. It was not a friendly gesture, it was lustful.. and Fresh was caught in the act..!  
//except he doesn't have feelings so you can't really do anything to him lol.

"..Is kissing on the cheek..?"

 

*[Fresh's face went a light purple as he made a gasp. He remembered that. He remembered Error taking the picture while ink had almost murdered him. He remembered it all.]

*Blue,  
*Paperjam is the one who kissed me.  
*I explained to him afterwards about us.  
*It was like an honest mistake...  
*i am so sorry...

*[Fresh was telling the truth. Paperjam had kissed him and Fredh was mad. He explained everything about him and Blue afterwards, hoping that Blue wouldn't find out and get mad. He dramatically grasped Blue's hand into his own.]

*He made a face of sadness, he didn't even bother until he heard the gasp. he looked over to the direction of where Fresh was and saw that his eyesockets were wide-open as he had his hands over his mouth. He assumed that he did it for love.. until he heard what he had said.

"Really, cause I swear in this picture you were blushing and happy. I don't really know so unless you give me full on proof."

*I-

*[He really didn't know how to get proof when he was telling the truth. He took another quick sigh and walked around the side of the couch, sitting next to Blue. He took off his shades and placed it on top of the coffe table in front of them. He then looked over at Blue and grasped both of his hands in his.]

*Blue,  
*You know Paperjam likes me.  
*We both knew for a long time.  
*And I didn't do anything.  
*Because my heart belonged to /you/ and /only/ you...

"Well-"

*He lisioned, the look on his face, the way he was talking. He even took off his shades. Even after he got the virus out of him, he still wore the glasses out of habit. But it was still a reoccurring thing that he'd take them off. He looked at his eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's just I've been rejected too many times..."

*[Those words rang in his head. Fresh grabbed Blue's chin with his hand and enclosed the space in between their faces in a kiss. He would never reject him. Never.]

"..!!"

*He was in a shock at first, his purple blush was spread all over his face. As then, once he calmed down, he leaned in and kissed back.

"Are you sure.. you'd never leave me..?"

*[Fresh pulled away, a gentle smile formed on his lips as his eyes looked into Blue's.]

*Of course not,  
*I never plan on it either...

*He was still hugging him as he stoked his cheek. He smiled.

"I hope so.."

*[Fresh pecked a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his back.]

*I love you  
*i would /never/ leave you

"I.."

*He was trying to protest with anything, but he felt his heart twist and be happy.

*[Fresh chuckled gently, laying his head on the other.]

"Wanna watch a movie...?" 

 

"Sure..."


	2. Deathly Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 For the Harry Potter Reference. :D

*[He pulled his head back and nodded at Blue, fixing himself on the couch to sit in front of the TV. He quickly grabbed the remote and handed it to him.]

 

*He followed his eyes on fresh, as he got the remote. As Fresh Sat down and asked what to watch..

"I.. Honestly wanna watch a horror movie.."

*[Fresh nodded as he turned on the TV, flicking through the channels to find a good movie. With his other arm, he swung it around Blue's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.]

 

*He followed his eyes on fresh, as he got the remote. As Fresh Sat down and asked what to watch..

"I.. Honestly wanna watch a horror movie.."

*[Fresh nodded as he turned on the TV, flicking through the channels to find a good movie. With his other arm, he swung it around Blue's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.]

 

*He felt warm as he was snuggled near Fresh, but he still had the Open Outfit from the.. Scene.. So he kinda looked like a girl. No, just add a wig and people would think he was a girl..

"Mmm, you're warm.."

 

*[He smirked as he cuddled back next to Blue. He didn't mind the outfit, it was actually quite hilarious to him, but he held in his laughs.]

*And you're hot

 

"E-EH!?"

*He was flushed, as he hid in Fresh's Jacket. He started smelling the smell of the coat.

"Doon't do thaaat-"

*[He chuckled as he wrapped part of his jacket around him, a light purple to blue blush came on his cheeks.]

*Okay, okay..  
*Hottie~

"Noooo~ Stoop~"

*He hid his face in the jacket and blushed. Stoopp..

*Aww,   
*Is my little hottie embarrassed?~

*[Fresh teased him as he laid his head on his arm on the couch.]

"Noo I'm nooot-"

*He denied that he was cute, but he looked adorable in that dress.

*[He rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his face.]

*Yes you are~  
*It is quite obvious

 

"Really, you're only saying that cause i look like your slave!"

*. . .

*[He didn't know if he should've taken that as a flirt compliment or an insult.]

*Huh-  
*Well we could make arrangements..

"I'm just kidding..~"

*Then he leaned into his ear, with a grey look on his face. As demotic voice came.

"But I swear to god, if you actually make me a slave. I will shove that fresh virus so far up your ass you'd be coughing blood from the other side."

Then he smiled, like that didn't happen. :)

*[His eye sockets went empty under his shades, feeling quite a bit scared of him now. He just blankly looked at the TV, hoping that his fear and awkwardness of his atmosphere didn't draw to Blue.]

*. . .

*[He wouldn't actually do that though.]

"Mweh heh heh! Anyway, what horror Movie?"

*He was all happy again

*U-Uhh

*[He was a bit surprised at the way his attitude changed. He quickly flipped to the horror movie channel.]

*T-The Babadook..?

"Okay!"

*He clanged to Fresh and started breathing on his skin. And he smiled.

*[A sweat dropped down his skull as get tried to ignore Blue's creepy and freakyness. His eyes quickly glanced back from him to the TV.]

 

*He smiled.. and as the Gorey scenes came on.. he could just imagine it being Jammy and Blue.. hurting him for stealing the only person that holds him together. He laughs.

"Mweheheheh!"

 

*[He raised an eyebrow at Blue's laughter at the horrid, bloody murder scenes. He knew this was a bad idea...]

*Blue?..

 

*He noticed that Fresh was looking at him like he was a psychopath..

"Ah, Mweh heh heh! Sometime is just feel like laughing, Skittle..~"

*[He furrowed his eyebrows to a worried look.]

*R-Right. . .

*He smiled, they now were watching a torture scene. Fresh was a nervous shit while Blue was smiling just plain 'ol good time.

"Oh! And, after this.. Can you come over?"

*S-Sure!-

*[He turned his head away, looking out a window nearby, trying to accept death.]

 

"Okay.. Oh! The movie is over, we shal get going.. Shal we?"

*Fresh noticed that Blueberry doesn't usually say 'shal'.. but he was saying it quite a lot.. what? And eh s,oied, as he grabbed Fresh' hand to lead him out the door.

*[Fresh quickly following behind, walking by his side and still holding his hand. He didn't know why he was so eager to get back home with him. At the same time he didn't want to question it.]

 

*Once they arrived at his house.. he made a fair warning about what he was gonna see inside.

"Okay, do you have any Tissues, or any weapons? It'll probably help you."

*[He backed away from him a bit.]

*Why would I need those things?-

*[He was just about to run away.]

 

"Oh.. its nothing! Its just for the Sadness you're about to painfully experience.. now, come on in!"

*He literally shoved his ass in the house and locked the door.

 

*W-wait-  
*!!!

*[He literally fell on the floor when being brutally shoved inside the house. His shades and hat fell off and slid across the floor. He sat up on his knees, hearing the door being locked as he rubbed his skull.]

 

"So.."

*He grabbed a knife, and prepped it in his hand. he smiled, as he waited for him to see Paperjams demise.

"Wanna see my masterpiece? just get up and take a look."

 

*[He got up and looked at Blue, his eyes widened to see the knife. He gulped and started to walk forward, forgetting his things. One he looked forward, his eye sockets widened to the awful sight..]

"Well! Do you like it!?"

*He had the knife gripped as He walked towards him.

"He always looked better with his ugly face DEAD."

*[He took a step back, tears streaming down his face. Hard. Paperjam, lying on the floor, his body and eyes lifeless. Blood and dust surrounded him as he kept bleeding.]

 

"Mweh heh heh! Do you like it!"

*He saw his face, and leaned beside him and stroked his face.

"If you don't, we can make some few adjustments~"

 

*[Fresh shoved him away as he ran over to Paperjam. He fell to his knees as he slowly picked him up in his arms. His tears fell on Paperjam's jacket. He then rested his head on his shoulder, softly weeping in it.]

*He looked at him.. He was so beautiful.. His tears staining the Jacket.. Absolutely beautiful..

"Man, I would've really expected for you to kill me by now.. But we obviously can't keep this a secret!"

*He ran the knife down Fresh's back

"Because I'm bound you'll tell.. Soo, like they say.. 'Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead~'."

*[He kept in shivers when feeling the sharp knife touching and sliding down his back. He didn't say anything. He just laid Paperjam back down on the ground, getting up himself.]

*Do you think,  
*Even the worst person can change?  
*That everyone can be good?  
*If they just t r i e d?

*[Fresh spoke, turning towards Blue, the purple flames scorching out of his eye sockets, purple tears running down his cheeks.]

*W h y?  
*W H Y ? !

"Why..? Mweh heh heh heh...."

*He walked in a murder type of fashion, as if he was gonna stab him any minute..

"Because.. he TOOK you from me..  
You wanna know why I LAUGHED during those scenes?  
Because it reminded me of THIS..  
And, this 'ketchup' on my shirt is a fucking lie.."

*He held it up, and had a grin that covered like 50% of his face.

"That's his blood.."

*He threw the shirt at him.

 

*[Fresh caught the shirt and threw it back. He was /PISSED/ off.]

*WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT?!  
*I NEVER LOVED HIM LIKE THAT!   
*WE WERE ONLY /FRIENDS/  
*I LOVED /YOU/ AND ONLY YOU!

*[He had gotten into a fighting stance, ready to fight him if he needed to.]

 

"Awee~! Aren't you supposed to love me~?"

*He swore in the back ground, in the mist of his eyes. Someone else was there.. Smiling.. Taking over. And just for a moment, Blue had a crying face..

"S-SAVE ME!"  
"Mweh.. heh.. Forget about him... He's gone into the abiss of his body."

*[His eyes widened. That voice was... Familiar..]

*P-Paper...  
*Paperjam?..

*[He was shocked. How could he posses a body? A monster could never do that when they were dead.]

*He pointed the knife at Fresh.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN ME AND YOUR RELATIONSHIP!  
IF YOU CARE.. soo much.. about Paperjam.."

*He pointed the knife forwards himself.

"Have him..."

*99999 Damage.

 

*[His eyes widened. Even before he could tell 'DON'T!' it was just too late. He ran over to Blue. Why.. Just why..]

 

*Paperjams Body flew into his dead one, taking Blues soul with him. He put Blues soul into Paperjams, Unaware that Fresh was seeing all of his work. 

"Hmm.. Evil blueberry seems pretty dead.."

*He went upstairs... And went into Sanses bedroom.

*[Fresh didn't know what or how to feel. His friend dead. Then his lover dead. Then his friend alive again? He had almost passed out from confusion, leaning back against the wall with a 'thud' sound, sl wily sliding to the ground. He just wanted all of this to be a dream. He wanted to wake up to see everyone okay and alive.]

*I-I-  
*W-Wha-  
*Ngh...

*[He was starting to get a headache from all of the confusion.]

"O-okay! normal Blueberry is a-alrighty!"

*He flew in and, then.. A less creepy Blueberry was on the ground of the living room. As then he Was cleaning up the dead, evil blueberry. He then somehow managed.. with blueberries damaged soul. To bring himself back to life.

"Now.. I shal wake him up.. and this whole thing will be over.."

*[He didn't know what to think anymore. Wake him up? Did he mean Fresh? Was this an actual dream? He was happy to see Blue alive. He slowly got back up, starring at him.]

"Uhm.. what happened?"

*He woke up, and shook his head.. he was investing his surroundings.

"Did I have another sugar rush..??"

*[He jerked up, gasping a bit. He looked around, finding himself in a bed as he looked at his hands, sighing in relief. He was right. Just a dream...]

 

*Blue was sound asleep next to him, still in the maid outfit. And instead of it being a fucking murderer being beside him.. it was same old blueberry.

 

*[He looked over at Blue cuddling next to him. He rubbed his hand over his head, fixing his shades as well. He hugged Blue tighter, feeling safer. He still remembered the dream so clearly.]

 

*The movie was over, now another show was playing. He was sleeping soundly until he jolted awake. He was looking around.. Before seeing Fresh..

"Oh.. o-oh hey.."

*[Fresh smiled a bit at him.]

*Hey...

*[He gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Fresh was so happy that he was okay and not a murderous freak..]

"H-hey.. I.. I had a horrifying dream.."

*He then saw the melted ice cream, and stated eating it.

*You did too?..

*[Fresh wrapped both of his arms around him, trying to comfort him.]

".. I killed your friend.. and then I k-killed myself.."

*He started sobbing... he was so terrified of becoming that monster.

*Shh...  
*It's alright..  
*It's over

*[He laid his chin on his skull.]  
*He kept crying..  
*[He rubbed his back. He felt really bad for Blue. He didn't deserve to have that nightmare..]

"I.. I'm s-so sorry!"

*He wouldn't stop.. He kept clinging onto fresh.  
*Hey, Hey!  
*It's alright..!  
*I'm okay.

*[He pulled Blue's face to look into his. A calm smile stayed glued to his face. He was still trying to calm him down.]

*His calming smile definitely calmed him down.. causing him to smile too, then laugh.

* but the laugh wasn't like crazy, it was a funny little giggle.

*[Fresh quietly sighed again as he gave him another quick kiss on the cheek. He felt normal and happy again.]

*Heh...

"So.. what now?"

*He looked up.

*[Fresh shrugged lightly, patting his back.]

*Don't know...


End file.
